Meet The Rivers
by Pll obsessed 1999
Summary: Hanna and Caleb are happily married and living in New York City. With their first child on the way, follow their difficult journey of parenthood and their adventures in the big city.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been contemplating writing a story like this for a while. I've finally decided to write the first chapter and see what you guys think. The story is set in New York, Haleb are married and expecting their first child.**

* * *

It was a cold November morning in New York City. The sound of Caleb's alarm awoke Hanna from her deep slumber. Caleb reached out, blindly fumbling for his phone. After successfully switching his alarm off he rolled over to face the blonde beauty, "Morning."

"Good morning." Hanna replied, her eyes half closed.

Caleb reached under the covers and skimmed his hand under her t-shirt, "Have you been keeping mommy awake?" He whispered, running his hand over Hanna's growing abdomen.

"She has." Hanna laughed, resting her hand on top of his.

"Did you sleep okay?" He worried. Once she had gotten over the period of morning sickness earlier on in her pregnancy, she had been able to sleep a little better, but during the past couple of months Hanna had found it hard to get comfortable due to her growing bump.

"Yeah I got about six hours." She informed as he moved from under the covers and entered the bathroom, beginning to get ready for the day.

Caleb entered the bedroom in nothing but his boxers, "I'm just gonna grab a quick shower."

"Okay." Hanna smiled, picking up her phone from her bedside.

Hanna sat up in bed and ran her hand over her face, rubbing her eyes, in an attempt to keep herself awake.

Ten minutes later and Caleb was fresh out the shower, he emerged in the bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Hanna propped herself against the headboard, "My mom's invited us over for dinner tonight."

"What time do we need to be there by?" Caleb questioned, rummaging through his drawers, trying to find a pair of clean boxers and socks that were suitable.

"She said around seven." Hanna replied.

He grabbed a pair of boxers that he deemed were comfy and slipped them on before pulling on a pair of charcoal grey trousers and a white shirt. "Babe what tie shall I wear?"

"Turn around." She instructed, so that she could get a better view of his outfit. He turned to face her, buttoning up his shirt "Definitely a dark blue one."

"This one." He raised his eyebrows, holding up the tie that Hanna bought him for his birthday a few weeks ago.

It was one of the many expensive presents that she had gifted him that year. It had been a tough few months and she hadn't exactly been able to do everything that she would have liked in the past few months.

A couple of weeks before his birthday Caleb wanted to go to California for the weekend to visit his family, but Hanna wasn't feeling very well and didn't fancy the flight. The activities that Claudia usually had planned when they visited weren't exactly ideal for a pregnant woman.

The last time they visited the Dawson family Hanna had been persuaded to take part in the family's annual ski trip, which didn't go down well and resulted in a sprained ankle.

Caleb understood and arranged for his mother to visit once the baby was born.

"I'll be back by six so I can get changed and then drive us over there." He informed.

Usually he was home at around five but he was working on a big project so it meant that he had to stay late most days. Something which he hated doing but Hanna had assured him that she was okay with it.

It also meant that they had more money to put towards the baby's nursery. Hanna had insisted that they put beside a little bit of money each week so that in a couple of months they would have saved up the money to splurge on their little girl's nursery. Hanna had began planning it since her twenty-week scan, when she found out that baby rivers was in fact a girl. She couldn't wait to start decorating the spare bedroom in shades of pink and gold.

Caleb sat on the end of the bed and put on his socks and shoes, opting to wear a pair of plain black socks and his tan leather brogues. He threw on his jacket and grabbed his watch from the dresser "I'm off."

"See you later handsome." Hanna replied. Caleb made his way over to the bed where Hanna was planning to spend the rest of the morning, and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Be good for mommy." He whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Hanna's bump.

* * *

Hanna tried to get a few hours' rest but gave up after an hour, the baby was moving a lot and keeping her awake. She went to the bathroom and completed her usual morning routine, before heading to the kitchen to make her breakfast. She wasn't usually one to eat breakfast but she knew that it was important to make sure that the baby was getting the correct nutrients and that she had some much needed energy.

Hanna spent the afternoon completing some sketches that she had started a few days previously. Although she was now on maternity leave Hanna still worked from home, it kept her occupied during the day while Caleb was at work.

It was just after six and Caleb was due home any minute. Hanna was curled up on the couch with a blanket and an episode of friends on the Tv. She had found that during the past week or so her energy levels had dropped. She knew that pregnancy would be hard but she never imagined the challenges that she had faced so far.

Hanna instantly moved from the couch when she heard the door unlock, "Hey baby."

"Hey." Caleb replied, placing his bag on the floor and slipping of his shoes, "Come here."

Hanna rushed over to him, flinging her arms around him as he pecked her lips.

"We'd better get changed, your mom's expecting us in less than an hour." He informed.

"Yeah I suppose; it's just this is so comfy." She sighed.

Caleb moved through to the bedroom, "I know, but imagine what your mom would have to say if you turned up like that."

Ashley had always taught her daughter to take pride in her appearance.

Hanna didn't take offence, she knew that he found her sexy when she had her hair in a messy bun and wandered round the house in an oversized t-shirt and leggings. Occasionally she didn't bother putting on any bottoms, at nearly nine months pregnant she found everything to be pretty constricting, and liked the fact that when she was at home she could wear whatever she wanted.

When Hanna found out that she was pregnant her first worry was that she would look fat. Her body confidence issues lasted well into her adulthood, though she was fighting hard to become confident and happy with who she was. Caleb spent many nights consoling her and assuring her that she wasn't fat that she was pregnant and it was normal. Five months into her pregnancy was when she began to embrace her bump. Dressing up in designer clothes rather than lying around the house in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

She had chosen to wear a cream loose fitting blouse and a pair of her maternity jeans. She was a little annoyed when she was no longer able to fit in her usual clothes but nothing that a little shopping spree didn't sort out. Caleb had given her his card and told her to buy whatever she wanted. He wasn't really shocked when he checked his balance later that week to find out that Hanna had spent close to $500 on new clothes. But he knew that it made her confident and happy and that was more important to him than money, plus it wasn't like he couldn't afford it. His job paid well and Hanna was still earning money from her fashion line so they were financially stable and able to splurge a little.

Caleb removed his jacket, hanging it up in his wardrobe. He removed his shirt and trousers and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper. He changed in to a dark green t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"You look hot." He smirked, stealing a kiss before she disappeared to grab her handbag and put her shoes on.

"Can you do these up for me? I've tried but I can reach." Hanna sighed, ever since she had hit the six-month mark daily tasks were becoming nearly impossible.

"Sure." Caleb replied, walking over to the door, where Hanna stood and knelt down to zip up her boots.

* * *

They had managed to arrive on time, despite the traffic. Ashley lived in a three-bedroom house, about twenty minutes' drive from Hanna and Caleb's apartment. She moved there a year ago after deciding to invest her savings in property. Hanna was ecstatic to have her mom living across town, instead of in a different state.

"Come in." Ashley smiled, opening the door.

Hanna hugged her mom before making her way in to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"It's good to see you two." Ashely smiled, leading Caleb into the kitchen. "I've set up the table in the dining room."

"You've made lasagna right?" Hanna questioned.

"Beef lasagna and a mixed salad, I know that you're trying to eat healthily." Ashley informed. "Take a seat, I'll bring it in." She added.

"Yeah in-between my cravings for pizza and chocolate." Hanna sighed, taking a seat at the table.

Ashley placed the tray of lasagna on the table. Caleb brought through the salad and the ranch dressing, something which Hanna had been craving recently.

"Dig in." Ashley laughed, noticing Hanna practically drooling.

"How many weeks do you have left?" She inquired, eager to know how much longer she had to wait until she could meet her Granddaughter.

"I'm due in just over five weeks but she could make an appearance in a couple of weeks or so." Hanna replied. She didn't want her daughter to be born early, as in her mind it would mean that she wasn't fully developed. But her doctor had assured her that anywhere between 37 weeks and 42 weeks was completely normal and her daughter would be perfectly fit and healthy.

"Don't kill me but I may have already bought her a few things for her room here." Ashley admitted.

Hanna was a little confused, "Her room?"

"Yeah I thought I told you." Ashley replied.

"Pregnancy brain." Hanna shrugged.

Caleb had been hiding the surprise for a few weeks. He was more than happy to help his mother in law put together the nursery, building the furniture and hanging artwork and pictures.

"Yeah, when I bought this place I made sure that there were enough rooms so that I could have a guest bedroom and a spare room for my future grandchildren." Ashley beamed.

"What have you bought?" Hanna questioned, shovelling in a forkful of lasagna.

"Well I've bought a crib and a changing table and some other bits." Ashely replied, adding some dressing to her salad.

Hanna couldn't help but smile at her mother's enthusiasm. She could still remember the moment that she told her mom that she was going to be a grandma. Ashley was in shock; as the announcement came when she was least expecting it, she had been dropping subtle hints that she would like a grandchild for around a year before Hanna gave her the news that she was pregnant.

"I can show you guys after dinner."

"Sounds good." Caleb replied. He had worked hard over the past few weeks to get the room ready. He knew how important it was to Ashley and wanted to make sure that the nursery was near enough complete before showing it to Hanna, who could be extremely critical and picky at times.

* * *

"Babe, did you know about this?" Hanna questioned a rather quiet Caleb.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"And you kept it a secret for how long?"

"Around a month. You know all those extra hours I've been working…" He replied.

Hanna nodded her head, pursing her lips.

"Well I've been helping your mom out with a few things, like the nursery and stuff." He admitted.

There was a moment of silence, "I'm not mad, I find it cute that you help my mom out." Hanna smiled.

"Don't worry, I checked with Caleb to make sure that the colour scheme isn't the same as yours," Ashley assured. "What do you think?"

"I love it." Hanna replied, running her hand along the crib. Which was complete with purple and white rose printed bedding and a plush rabbit.

Ashley had had chosen a theme of pale grey and shades of purple. The walls had been painted a milky grey. The crib, changing table and dresser where a simple white colour. There where accents of purple throughout. A mobile hung above the crib and there were many picture frames scattered around the room, waiting to be filled with pictures of her precious granddaughter.

There was a rocking chair placed in the corner of the spacious room. There was a small table located next to the rocker, where Ashley had placed a couple of parenting magazines and a small lamp.

Hanna was in awe "This is honestly amazing."

"Well Caleb helped." Ashley smiled over at her son-in-law.

"This is making me want to get our nursery done, and we have serious competition." Hanna laughed. She was honestly impressed; it was clear that so much effort had gone in to creating the nursery.

"I just thought that with you guys being so close and it being my first grandchild, I want to be able to spend as much time with her as possible."

"I'm sure she'll spend many nights here with Nana." Caleb chuckled.

Ashley looked over at him, "Nana huh?"

"Yeah that's what we've decided that's what she will call you, if that's okay?" Hanna replied.

"I like it." Ashley admitted.

They spent another hour or so at Ashley's, talking about the baby and their plans for the week. Caleb had arranged for Hanna and her mom to have a spa day on the following Saturday, something for Hanna to look forward to.

As the last few weeks of her pregnancy were approaching Hanna was becoming more anxious and stressed. Knowing that stress wasn't good for the baby or for Hanna, Caleb decided to treat the most important women in his life to something special, it was the least he could do.

Ashley had given him an overwhelming amount of support and guidance through Hanna's pregnancy. Caleb spoke to his mom and visited her and his brothers every once in a while but Ashley had been there for him since he was sixteen and that meant a lot to him.

Ashley was the one who helped him to stay calm throughout Hanna's pregnancy, talking things through with him to put his mind at ease. Caleb was ecstatic to become a father but he was nervous, he didn't have a father figure growing up so he worried that he wouldn't be good enough for his daughter. After Hanna had a miscarriage scare Ashley was there to help, emotionally and physically. She made sure that both Hanna and Caleb were eating properly, often bringing round home cooked meals, which were much better for them than takeout meals. She helped them find a good doctor who would oversee Hanna throughout her pregnancy and made sure that Hanna had a birth plan in place. It was that kind of help and support that both Hanna and Caleb valued.

* * *

Once they returned home Hanna was quick to have a shower and get changed in to the comfiest clothes possible. Caleb made Hanna a hot chocolate and brought it to their bedroom, where Hanna was sitting on their bed rubbing her bump, talking to their baby girl.

"Hey babe, I made you this." He announced, placing the mug on the bedside table.

Hanna looked up from the magazine that she was reading, "Thanks."

He joined Hanna on the bed, "Anything interesting?"

"Just some info about newborn's." Hanna replied, turning the page, her hand still resting on her bump.

"I can't believe that in a month or so she'll be here." Caleb remarked, pressing a hand to Hanna's stomach, seeing if he could feel his baby girl's movements.

"I think I have a name." Hanna announced. They had been throwing names around for the past few weeks but nothing had stuck. Caleb had suggested – but it wasn't to Hanna's taste. She preferred names that could have nicknames or could be shortened.

"What about Lexie, well Alexis but we could call her Lexie." Hanna suggested.

"I like it, what about her middle name?" Caleb inquired. They weren't set on using any family names, they wanted something that would flow well with the baby's first name.

"I'm not really fond of Rose or Grace, I like them but they are way to common." Hanna informed. She had a taste for slightly unusual names, not too uncommon but different from the popular choices that most parents chose.

"Well we have time so we can think about it." Caleb replied, not wanting to commit to anything, the name that they chose would be with their baby girl for life so it was important to make the right choice.

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, well a little introduction to Haleb's life in New York. Nothing much happened but it's an introduction to the Rivers family and what the future holds for them. Exciting things are ahead, what do you think Haleb will decide to name their baby girl? Other main characters are included in this story, like the main liars and their partners.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter and if you would like me to carry on with this story. I could have the next chapter up within a week or so, give or take a few days as I have another story to update ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews on the last chapter, I'm excited to see where this story goes. I hope that you all enjoy getting to know some of the characters a little more in this chapter.**

 ** _Safrena_ \- Thank you so much for all of your support, for all of my stories. **

**_JNessa_ \- I agree, Lexie is a super cute name.**

 ** _Boris Yeltsin_ \- I'd like to take the time to thank you for all of your help that you have given me recently. I will be sure to try and incorporate some of your ideas into my stories.**

 ** _Haaaleb_ \- I'm so glad that you are liking the story so far.**

 ** _Sarahschneider2012_ \- Thank you for you lovely review, i hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one.**

* * *

Hanna woke at nine to find an empty space beside her, signalling that Caleb had already left for work. She was disappointed that he didn't wake her before he left but she was glad of the sleep.

She got ready for the day before face timing her mom. "Hey sweetie." Ashley greeted.

"Hey, do you fancy going in to town to do a little Christmas shopping this afternoon?" Hanna asked, walking in to the kitchen.

"I'm meeting Liz for coffee at twelve so I can meet you after that if you like."

Hanna tried to process what tasks she had to do before she was free for the afternoon, "How about I meet you at half one, that gives you enough time doesn't it?"

Ashley adjusted the angle of her phone, "Perfect, ill text you the address and you can meet me there at half one." She confirmed.

"Okay, I'll probably get a cab, I can't see myself walking very far without getting breathless." Hanna replied.

"Okay sweetie well I'll see you at half one, ill text you the address, I think we plan on going to the Starbucks down the street from me but I'm not too sure" Ashley stated, taking a sip of her rather strong coffee.

* * *

By quarter past one Hanna was in a cab on the way to meet Ashley, the cab pulled up and Hanna noticed her mother standing outside her local Starbucks, where she often met her friends as it was a convenient two-minute walk away from her house.

"Hi" Hanna addressed.

"Do you want a drink?" Ashley inquired.

Hanna pondered for a second, "No thanks I had one not too long ago, if I drink anymore I'll need to pee every five minutes." She laughed.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"I was thinking about taking a look in the book shop that's down the street." Hanna replied.

"For Ezra's present?"

"Yeah and there's this book that I've seen that I want to get for Caleb." Hanna informed.

They entered the bookshop and it wasn't long before Hanna had found the books that she was looking for and Ashley had picked up a recipe book for her friend Anne.

"Are you and Caleb coming over for Christmas dinner this year?" Ashley inquired, unsure of the couples plans.

"Yeah as far as I know that's the plan." Hanna replied as the strolled down the busy streets of New York.

"Do you mind if we take a quick look in here?" Hanna asked as they approached Lullaby Baby.

"Sure honey."

"I'm looking in to getting a breast pump." Hanna announced as they passed the strollers.

"Why's that?" Ashley asked, a little puzzled. I her day there was no such thing, it was either breast or bottle and get on with it, no fancy gadgets.

"I want Caleb to be able to feed her as well, it's an important aspect of bonding and obviously since I'm breastfeeding, the only way for him to do that is if I express milk and then he can feed it to her in a bottle."

"Look at you being all clever." Ashley laughed, she had never thought of it herself.

"I just want Caleb to be involved, the number of moms that I've heard about who don't let their husband have anything to do with their baby or even worse, go straight back to work as soon as they've had their baby is ridiculous. I mean why have a baby if you don't have time for it" Hanna sighed.

She had planned to stay at home with Lexie for at least the first six months, she knew that it was important to develop an attachment with her baby, not put her in to a nursery when she was merely a few months old.

"You know when you were born, your father was at work so much that it seemed like I was a single mom, I did all the housework and cared for you, it's tough you know." Ashley informed.

"I know, that's why I want to make sure that me and Caleb share the tasks, I mean he already does the housework and waits on me hand and foot as he doesn't want me doing too much."

"Lucky girl, he's going to be such a great dad." Ashley smiled, she was so proud of the man that Caleb had become.

"I know; I just can't wait to meet her." Hanna replied, picking up a breast pump and examining the box, "I think I might get this one, it's a tad pricy but you pay for quality."

"Okay, what next?"

"I need to get some more swaddling blankets." Hanna informed.

Ashley held up a set of floral printed blankets, "What about these ones?"

"Definitely, do they have any plain ones?"

Hanna found a set that she also liked and placed them in the trolley before they moved on, looking for pacifiers. "How may do you want to get?" Ashley questioned.

"I have a couple already so only another two or three, I've read that if your breastfeeding then its best to minimise the use of a pacifier." Hanna found a pack of two with a cute chevron design on them, placing them in the trolley before making her way toward the checkouts, Ashley in tow.

They waked for a short while before coming across a Christmas market, which made Hanna squeal with joy, she loved Christmas and the place was filled with everything, from Christmas wreaths to homemade gingerbread men. Hanna bought a selection of baubles that she insisted that she needed and a gingerbread man to snack on, while Ashley bought a cup of mulled wine to drink as they explored the numerous stalls.

* * *

By the end of the afternoon Hanna had amassed five bags of shopping and struggled to make it up to her apartment. Finally, she unlocked the door and dropped the bags, taking a sigh of relief. She slipped off her shoes and took off her coat, hanging it on one of the hooks, before heading to the bedroom for an afternoon nap.

She worked out that she had a good two hours before Caleb was due home. She made herself comfy in bed, putting on an episode of Gilmore Girls on her laptop. Lexie was moving so much that Hanna figured that she would really get any sleep so she settled for a little relaxation time.

Caleb returned home to find Hanna asleep, her laptop still on and November's issue of vogue next to her. He assumed that she fell asleep half way through watching something, as she usually did at that time of day. He checked the time before getting changed in to something a little more casual.

"Han." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Mmm." Hanna moaned, her eyes still closed.

"We have to leave in half an hour."

"I'll be up in a minute." She replied, opening her eyes and rubbing them.

"Okay babe, I'll just be in the living room finishing up some paperwork." Caleb informed, leaving her to get ready for the evening.

* * *

Hanna had arranged for her and Caleb to meet with Aria and Ezra for dinner, at their local Italian. Restaurant that was just down the street.

Hanna and Caleb were the first to arrive so they sat and waited at their reserved table. They knew that it would be fairly busy so Hanna was sure to book a table in advance.

They had been given a nice booth, tucked away from the loud noise of the other guests, much to Hanna's relief. They ordered drinks in for everyone while they waited for Aria and Ezra to arrive, Caleb had decided to order a bottle of beer for himself and Ezra, and a lemonade for Hanna and Aria. Hanna was glad that she wasn't the only one who wasn't able to drink alcohol. Aria had chosen to breastfeed her son which meant that she couldn't consume alcohol in case of passing it to him through her milk.

"There they are." Aria pointed out to Ezra as they entered the restaurant and scanned the area for the couple.

"Hey guys." Hanna chirped.

Caleb greeted Ezra, "What's up dude."

"And here's Mr Luca." Aria smiled, placing the baby carrier on the table and unstrapping the chunky seven-month-old.

"Can I?" Hanna asked, holding out her arms as Aria placed the carrier on the floor and took the seat next to her, Ezra sitting next to Caleb so that he was facing his wife.

"Sure, he's happy to see you." Aria replied, handing over the seven month old to an excited Hanna.

Luca instantly grabbed hold of a chuck of Hanna's hair and began tugging at it, earning a disapproving look from Aria, "Sorry he's really in to pulling hair at the minute." She apologised.

Hanna sat Luca on her lap, which was pretty difficult due to her bump, which was now getting in the way of everything, "Its fine."

Aria took a sip of her drink, "I can't believe that soon you'll have your own baby girl. I'll have another pretty little Niece to spoil."

Although Aria want actually Lexie's auntie the girls all agreed that whenever they had kids, that they would call the girls auntie's and the guys uncle's. So Hanna was 'Auntie Hanna' and Caleb was 'Uncle Caleb' to all of the kids.

"You're telling me; I'm excited but I just can't believe she'll be here so soon." Hanna replied, amidst playing a game of peak a boo with Luca, who was giggling away.

"I felt the same with Luca, I felt like I had been pregnant forever but couldn't believe how fast the end of my pregnancy went," Aria informed.

Ezra started up a conversation with Caleb as the girls talked away about Hanna's pregnancy, "You nervous?" He questioned.

Caleb pursed his lips, "If you want the honest answer, then I'm shitting myself." He admitted.

"Don't worry dude, before Luca was born I was fretting about everything, I mean I didn't even know how to change a diaper, but you get the hang of it." Ezra assured.

"I'm just worried that I won't know what to do, I didn't exactly have a father figure growing up so…" Caleb replied.

Ezra thought back to his first few weeks of parenthood, "I found that it kind of comes to you naturally."

"Really?" Caleb seemed surprised.

"Yeah, you get this weird instinct." Ezra chuckled.

"Hanna's already gone I to crazy 'nesting mode'."

"Oh god, I remember when Aria went through that, I feel you."

"I mean it's nice on one hand, as she wants to get stuff done, but I find her on her laptop at three in the morning, online shopping for baby stuff." Caleb sighed.

"I'm guessing if your daughter's anything like Hanna, then she already has a wardrobe bigger than mine." Ezra chuckled.

"Damn right she does, I can walk in to a store without Hanna buying something, whether the baby will even get to wear it is another matter." Caleb laughed. "Last week she convinced me to go with her to this baby boutique and after an hour I came out with a pretty much empty wallet and two pairs of baby Uggs."

"What's that babe?" Hanna questioned overhearing her name mentioned in their conversation.

"Umm nothing." Caleb stuttered.

Hanna raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

"Shall we order." He replied, trying to deflect from Hanna's comment.

Aria took back a restless Luca and placed him in his carrier, gently rocking him, "Good idea, I'm starving. Having a baby takes all the energy you have."

Hanna laughed, "And so does being pregnant."

They ordered their food and made small talk while they waited. Ezra had great pleasure in talking about his new book, which was due to be released next month.

"One thing that I can't wait to eat is shellfish." Hanna announced as she twirled her pasta around her fork.

"Don't forget the caffeine." Aria added, that was something that she couldn't wait to consume more of after she gave birth to Luca, although she was limited to a maximum of three cups a day it made all the difference.

"Han, don't forget on Tuesday we're going shopping for the nursery." Caleb reminded.

"You haven't got the nursery together?" Ezra remarked. When they found out that they were expecting Aria began to plan the nursery and once they made it safely through the first trimester Aria began to order furniture for the nursery and buy small things like onesies and blankets.

"We still need to buy the furniture for the nursery and a car seat." Hanna replied.

"What about a stroller, do you have one yet?" Aria inquired.

"Yeah, well I've ordered one online so it should be here by Tuesday." Hanna informed.

"I can help you guys pick a few things out, if you like." Aria suggested.

Hanna figured that since Aria went through the process of preparing for a new-born and now that Luca was now seven months old, she probably knew what Hanna would and wouldn't need for the first six months or so of her daughter's life. Hanna had made a list in her phone of every item that she needed to purchase before Lexie's arrival, that way she could make sure that nothing got forgotten.

Hanna looked over at Caleb, "That would be helpful wouldn't it babe." She stated.

"Sure, I don't really know what to look at. There seems to be like a hundred different cribs and car seats to choose from." He replied.

"Have you guys bought a sling?" Ezra asked.

"No why?" Hanna questioned, it hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Oh, well when we first had Luca we found it easier to use a sling compared to a stroller, and we still do some of the time to be honest, especially when we go in to the city, it's so busy and you can't exactly push a stroller easily. With a sling it's no problem at all."

"Are they easy to put on? I don't want to spend twenty minutes trying to put one on, only to end up in a tangled mess." Caleb laughed, he was open to the idea of using a sling as it meant not lugging round a heavy baby carrier all the time.

"Oh yeah, it will take you a couple of times to perfect it but it's pretty easy, I mean even Ezra can put it on in a matter of seconds."

"Might give it a try then." Caleb shrugged.

"You can borrow one of Luca's if you like, see if you get on with it." Aria suggested.

"That would be good." Hanna smiled.

"Do you guys have a name yet?" Ezra inquired.

Caleb scratched the back of his neck, "Sort of, but we're not one hundred percent yet."

"And we need to decide on a middle name." Hanna added.

They hadn't told anyone their daughters name yet so they were still referring to her as the baby, they had decided that if anyone asked then they would simply say that they hadn't decided on one yet to avoid any further questions. They wanted to wait until she was born to reveal her full name to everyone. Hanna had planned that after Lexie's birth Caleb would send a group text announcing the birth of their daughter, revealing her name an all the other details such as her weight and time of birth.

"Don't worry you have a little time; some parents don't even name their kids until after they're born." Ezra assured, as the waiter cleared their plates.

"True." Caleb replied.

"Have you guys heard from Spencer and Toby recently?" Aria inquired.

Hanna thought back to the last time that she had spoken to Spencer. She realised that she hadn't spoken to her in well over a week, usually they would call or facetime each other a couple of times a week. "Are they still visiting over Christmas?"

"Yeah as far as I know, I spoke to Spencer yesterday, they've booked their flights and hotel."

"How long are they planning to stay?" Hanna queried.

"A week I think, they are flying out on the twenty-seventh and then going back on the third." Aria confirmed.

"I'm surprised that they've managed to find somewhere." Hanna remarked. New York was always extra busy around the Christmas period.

"Me too." Caleb remarked.

"Is Eliza in preschool yet?" Ezra asked, Eliza was Spencer and Toby's three-year-old daughter.

Aria took a sip of her drink, placing the nearly empty glass back on the table, "She started last week."

"I can't believe she's nearly four already." Hanna replied.

"I still can't believe that Spence and Toby were the first to start a family." Caleb -

"Well Spencer was so focused on her career and then it kind of happened." Ezra -

When Spencer found out that she was pregnant it came as a bit of a shock, but she decided to continue pursuing her career and then worked from home for the first six months after Eliza's birth. She then went straight back to work while Toby looked after Eliza. It was easier for him to work from home as he was a carpenter so worked from the workshop he had made in their garage.

"They've done such a good job, if I fell pregnant at twenty I don't know how I would have coped." Hanna admitted.

Aria gently rocked the baby carrier, hoping that Luca would eventually drift off to sleep, "Same here."

"I mean for me and Caleb our careers were just beginning and having a baby would for sure have put a stop to that."

"Definitely, don't get me wrong, I'm proud of them for how they coped but I'm glad that I waited to have Luca, I think that twenty-three was the right time for me." Aria admitted.

"We used all the birth control we could to ensure that it didn't happen." Caleb informed.

"So did we. Aria was on the pill and most of the time we used a condom, as you know the pill isn't one hundred percent effective, so we wanted to take extra precautions." Ezra informed.

"As far as I know Spencer and Toby used protection but I guess it didn't work." Hanna shrugged.

"However, they've both got careers and a beautiful daughter so there's nothing really bad about it, just the timing could have been a little better I suppose."

"One thing that I admire is the bond that Toby has with Eliza, she admires him so much."

"It's kind of cute seeing a father-daughter bond. Don't get me wrong I love the bond that Ezra has with Luca but having a girl is a totally different experience, as you guys will find out."

"I can't wait to have daddy-daughter dates to be honest. I want to have the best bond with my daughter and I've read in books and magazines that daddy-daughter dates are a good way to do that." Caleb admitted.

"When can you start though? Surely not before she's like a year old. You can't really do anything with her otherwise."

"Well I've read that whatever you do, it's important to have one- to- one time with your baby as it helps them grow a strong attachment to both parents."

"It makes sense I guess, I mean since Aria's breastfeeding Luca has a stronger attachment to her and I've got to admit that sometimes I feel like a spare part." Ezra replied.

"Babe, I didn't know that you feel like that. Why haven't you told me?" Aria questioned, surprised that her husband hadn't told her sooner.

"I didn't want to make a big deal." He shrugged.

"Honey."

"Why don't you have father son time with Luca? You could even go for a walk through the park, get some fresh air." Hanna suggested.

"Yeah I could do that, I work from home so, even I could even do with a change of surroundings," Ezra replied, "I might take him around the block when we get home."

"That's a good idea babe." Aria smiled.

"Oh I've also read that the fresh air helps to get babies to sleep." Hanna added.

"God, your kid isn't even born yet and you've read an entire library of books." Aria laughed.

They finished up their drink and got ready to leave, "Well it's been nice catching up." Hanna smiled as she put on her coat.

Aria finished putting on her coat and picked up the baby carrier, checking that Luca was strapped in, "Yeah it's been nice, we should do it again sometime."

"It's been good seeing you dude, maybe we could meet next week, take Luca somewhere?" Ezra suggested, he knew that once the baby was born Caleb wouldn't have a lot of spare time for a while, what with work and the baby.

"Sure dude, I'll give you a call when I know what my work schedule is like." Caleb assured.

* * *

Hanna was fresh out of the shower, wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of lace panties, she had been feeling horny for most of the evening but nothing could be done, since they were out at dinner. For the past few weeks nothing could satisfy her craving, they went from having sex a couple of times a week to multiple times a day, not that Caleb was complaining.

She entered the living room to find Caleb on the couch, watching TV. She took a seat next to him, "Babe stop teasing." Caleb grunted as Hanna ran her hand up his thigh, stopping to feel him through his boxers.

She leaned over and whispered seductively in his ear, "Who said anything about teasing."

"I thought that you weren't in the mood." He replied, his earlier attempts having been brushed off.

"That was because I felt gross but I've had a shower and you know…" Hanna pressed a kiss to his neck, running a hand through his hair. She moved on to his lap grinding against his growing bulge. Caleb ran his hand up the back of her t-shirt, glad that she wasn't wearing a bra and slipped it over her head, revealing her topless figure.

Even though Hanna was nine months pregnant Caleb was still in awe of her perfect body. "I swear these get bigger every day." He smirked, looking down at her breasts, so far they had more than doubled in size during her pregnancy.

"The perks of being pregnant." She laughed.

He ran his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips. Hanna continued to grind herself against him, feeling his arousal grow.

The kisses became hungry and hot, Hanna tugged at his hair, pulling him closer.

"Do you want to go to the bed-" He was cut off when he felt Hanna reach down and free his arousal from his boxers, running her hand along his length. Caleb grunted as she began pumping his hard cock. Hanna could feel the heat pooling in-between her legs, aching for his touch. Caleb positioned himself at her entrance, gently thrusting into her.

His thrusts gained a steady tempo, Hanna tugged at his lips, hungry for more. Hanna continued to roll her hips, arching her back as she felt him deep inside her. There was nothing slow about it, it was hard and fast, both in desperate need of a release, "I'm close." She whispered.

The feeling of Hanna's release was enough to send him over the edge, joining her in her euphoric high. Hanna collapsed onto his chest, her breathing still heavy, her eyes half closed. "I love you." She mumbled, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed getting to know a little bit more about Hanna's relationship with Ashley.**

 **I also hope that you all enjoyed a little 'Sexy Haleb' as a guest requested that I wrote something a little smutty. I know that it was only short but I'm saving supper smutty Haleb for future chapters ;)**

 **What do you guys think about the friendships between Haleb and Ezria? I love the support that Ezra gave Caleb in this chapter.**

 **Aria and Ezra will be making some more appearances in future chapters, along with baby Luca**

 **Spoby will be appearing in this story soon and you will meet their daughter Eliza. You wilil also get to meet baby Lexie very soon.**

 **It would be great if you could leave a review, letting me know what you think of this chapter and if there's anything you would like to see happen in the future, I'll be sure to send you a preview of the next chapter :)**

 **X0X0**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I would like to apologise for taking so long to update, as you know I'm at college and it's pretty hectic most of the time. Now this chapter is a little shorter than the others but contains some drama. I hope that you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

To say Hanna wasn't in the best mood was an understatement. She hadn't managed to get a wink of sleep as Lexie had been constantly moving and kicking for the majority of the night. Hanna was becoming increasingly irritated at the fact that she couldn't even perform daily tasks without assistance. She remembered the time that her shoelace had become undone in public and she couldn't even bend down to do it up, thankfully a kind passer-by helped her. Since that incident, Hanna had vowed to only wear boots or slip on shoes, anything with laces was simply forbidden.

"Morning." Caleb smiled, noticing Hanna making her way into the kitchen, to presumably make herself something to eat. Before her pregnancy, Hanna never really made the time to have breakfast, she simply opted to grab a coffee on her way to work. But since finding out she was pregnant Caleb made sure that Hanna had a least something to eat, even if her thought that it was unhealthy; most mornings Hanna craved something which was high in carbs, much to her dismay.

Hanna had been working out throughout her pregnancy, nothing to strenuous but just a light workout most days, as she believed that it was important and eventually would contribute to regaining her slim figure, post birth.

"Do we have any bagels?" Hanna questioned, searching the cupboards.

Caleb moved from the kitchen table, where he was going over important paperwork to help her look, "I think we have some in here." He addressed opening the cupboard to his left.

"Sit down, I'll make you one." He stated, pulling out the bag of bagels from the cupboard and setting them on the side.

"Are you sure?" Hanna questioned, not wanting to take advantage of her husband.

"Yes. Now go and sit down." Caleb laughed, patting her butt.

Hanna pressed a kiss to his cheek before making her way over to the couch. One she had plopped her exhausted body down on the couch she turned on the Tv and flicked aimlessly through the channels until she settled on watching a re-run of one of her favourite episodes of friends.

Caleb joined Hanna on the couch, handing her a bagel with jam and a mug of tea. "I can't believe we're going to be a family of three in a matter of weeks, maybe even days." Caleb remarked, pressing a hand to Hanna's stomach.

"She's been kicking and punching like crazy." Hanna chuckled, taking a bite of her bagel.

Caleb adjusted the placement of his hand and smiled when he felt his daughter press her foot against his hand. "What time are we meting Aria and Ezra?"

"I said that we would meet them at twelve." Hanna informed.

"I just need to finish signing these papers for the new software release and them I'm pretty much ready to go." Caleb replied, taking a sip of his coffee; which to his annoyance was now cold.

Noticing that it was already past eleven, Hanna hurried and finished her bagel in order to go and get ready.

"We'd better get going Han." Caleb called as he finished packing the dishes away and cleaning up the kitchen. That was one of the many things that Hanna loved about her husband, the fact that he was so domestic and never complained about anything. He always offered to do the little things that really mattered to Hanna, especially now that she could barely do anything for herself. Some days he felt helpless. Hanna often suffered with crippling back pain which left her confined to the comfort of their apartment most days.

During the early stages of the pregnancy Hanna was still able to go out to work, meet with her friends and generally enjoy herself.

"Two secs, I just need to grab a jacket." Hanna replied, disappearing into their bedroom to find something that would keep her somewhat warmer than the thin blouse which she was currently wearing.

"Remind me to stop and get gas on the way." Caleb remarked as he opened the front door. He knew that he couldn't exactly rely on Hanna due to her constant forgetfulness which she called pregnancy brain, so he tried to keep the matter at the back of his mind just in case she forgot to inform him.

* * *

When they arrived Aria and Ezra were waiting outside Babies R Us, "Hey, you made it." Aria addressed.

"Yeah, I was going to call you and ask if we could meet later but I decided against taking a nap" Hanna informed. After the night that she had she was in desperate need of a nap but she decided to get on with her day.

"Sleepless night?" Aria sympathised with Hanna, she knew how exhausting pregnancy was.

"You could say that, anyway let's get started." Hanna chirped.

After some deliberation, mostly on Hanna's behalf they headed for the clothes section of the store first. "Oh my god guys, look at this." Hanna squealed with excitement, picking up a tiny onesie.

"I like it, it's feminine but not too frilly." Caleb replied. He was all for dressing his daughter in feminine outfits but he didn't like the idea of dressing his daughter as if she was modelling for Dolce and Gabbana.

"We have to have these." Hanna practically squealed, picking up a set of tiny knitted winter hats.

"Well it is going to be pretty cold until march." Caleb pondered, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop his rather determined wife from purchasing them, she could be quite persuasive at times.

Hanna placed them gently into the trolley before making her way towards the jackets, everyone else in tow.

"How about you guys go off and look at the technology, that's more up your alley." Hanna suggested, by the look on Caleb's face she could tell that he was a little unamused. She couldn't say that she was surprised, since she had dragged him to almost every babywear shop in the city over the past few months.

"Okay, we'll find you when we're done." Caleb smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

"Dude there's so much stuff." Caleb remarked as they made their way through the numerous aisles of baby related items.

"Believe me, you don't need as much as you think." Ezra informed.

Cale raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah. We must have bought a few hundred dollars' worth of stuff that we either never needed or used a couple of times and then never again when Luca was little." Ezra informed.

"I think Hanna believes that we need just about everything from this bloody magazine that she studies, every night without fail she sits in bed and flicks through it. You can tell how much she reads it by how worn and tatty the pages have become." Caleb chuckled.

Ezra laughed, "You'd be surprised at the number of magazines and books available for expectant parents. Aria must have collected them, by the time Luca was due she had a stockpile of easily over a hundred of the damn things. I was tripping over them wherever I went in the house, I even found them on the floor in the bathroom."

"Tell me about it dude, Hanna's new habit is to take a bath and spend hours in there reading fashion magazines like vogue. She then leaves them on the floor for me to trip over when I go to the loo."

"How's she coping with not working?" Ezra inquired as they navigated their way to the technology aisle.

"Oh well you know, she's getting pretty fed up." Caleb admitted. It was true, Hanna was constantly on a mission t find things to do to occupy her time, even sorting out their DVD's into alphabetical order.

"How long is she taking off after the baby's born?" Ezra questioned.

"At least six weeks, she's planning on breastfeeding and wants to establish a really good bond with the baby before she goes back to work." Caleb replied as they turned the corner and made their way down the aisle filled with baby monitors and all types of electrical equipment.

"Good luck." Ezra chuckled.

Caleb let out a small laugh, "Is it really that bad?"

"Well Aria was a hormonal mess for the first month or so, she was either feeling really down and doubting that she wasn't a good enough mom, or she was on top of the world."

"Okay. I can't believe I'm admitting this but I don't know how I'm gonna be able to live without sex for six weeks." Caleb admitted.

"There's other things you can do besides actual sex." Ezra winked.

"Mhm." Caleb mumbled. He was sure that he could find other ways to keep the spice in their marriage, as long as Hanna was willing to cooperate.

* * *

Hanna admitted to herself that she had probably left things a bit late, the nursery was still incomplete and she was only a few weeks away from her due date.

"Have you decided on a colour scheme yet?"

"Light Grey, white, baby pink and gold." Hanna informed. They had spent weeks going back and forth on which colour they should paint the walls, what colour crib they should buy and the overall theme of the nursery.

Aria skimmed her hand along a rather luxurious glider, which she noticed had a matching footstall, "I think this one would be perfect."

Hanna took a step closer to examine the object herself, giving it her seal of approval after skimming her eyes over the price tag, she snapped a quick picture before moving on to look at crib sets.

"There you are." Caleb beamed, holding a small box in his hand.

"What's that babe?" Hanna inquired.

"A baby monitor, Ezra helped me to pick one out." Caleb replied.

"Well I think that I've finally picked out a glider." Hanna informed, showing her husband a picture that she taken on her phone.

After getting Caleb's approval Hanna decided to order the glider and with the help of Aria and Ezra, herself and Caleb picked out a white crib set and a few other bits, they made their way to the checkouts. They had decided that since they had the moses basket and the essentials that they needed for Lexie during the first couple of months, then they would head home and relax for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"God with the amount of stuff we've just bought you'd think that we're having like five kids." Caleb laughed as he finished carrying the rest of the stuff up from the car, placing it in the living room.

"You're not the one who has to give birth to it." Hanna remarked.

As her due date was approaching she was becoming increasingly nervous about giving birth. She could wait to meet her daughter as frankly she was over being pregnant but some of the stories that she had heard terrified her.

"Either I've just peed myself or my water's just broke." Hanna exclaimed, immediately jumping up from her position on the sofa.

"Shit." Caleb panicked.

He knew that the baby could come any day but he didn't expect it to be so soon.

Hanna knew that she was nearing the end of her pregnancy but she imagined that she had a least a week or so before the birth, so it all came as a bit of a surprise.

"Okay … well at least I'm at home, imagine if this had happened while we were shopping." Hanna replied, thinking about the positives of the current situation.

"I'll grab your hospital bag." Caleb announced, disappearing into their bedroom. That was one thing that Hanna had ready a number of weeks ago: Hanna had begun to pack it as soon as her doctor informed them that her pregnancy would be viable, meaning that if the baby was born then she would most likely survive.

"I'm just going to call my mom." Hanna announced, pacing around the bedroom.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Ashley greeted.

Hanna cleared her throat, "Hey mom, I thought I'd ring you to let you know that my waters just broke."

"What!" Ashley exclaimed excitedly.

"What do I do?" Hanna began to panic. However, she knew that Ashley was the right person to ask, having gone through the experience and also the fact that she was her mother and knew her inside out helped to ease her nerves.

Thankfully Ashley knew exactly what to say, "Don't panic, just take some deep breaths. Have you had any contractions yet?"

Hanna inhaled deeply, "I've been having small ones from about eight this morning but thought nothing of it."

"Listen sweetie, there is no need to go to the hospital just yet, but there are a few things you can do at home to ease the pain." Ashley soothed.

"Okay, the contractions are becoming more intense but still not very regular." Hanna breathed.

Ashley had read a number of pregnancy and both books before having Hanna, so it was safe to say that she was pretty much an expert. "You could ask Caleb to give you a nice back massage honey, it helps to stimulate your body to release its own natural painkillers."

"That sounds like a good idea." Hanna agreed, she was partial to a nice back massage once in a while.

"Also Han, have a hot sweet drink and relax. Put the television on or play some of your favorite music, something relaxing through, not what you dance around the kitchen to" Ashley suggested.

"Something like my quiet playlist maybe? that's pretty relaxing." Hanna replied, opting to take a seat on the couch.

A few weeks ago Hanna had decided to make a playlist for pretty much every occasion she could think of, it kept her occupied for an hour or so until Caleb came home from work that evening.

"Han, as you okay?" Caleb called out as he finished grabbing anything he thought that they might need.

Hanna took her phone away from her ear, "I'm fine babe."

"Someone sounds like they're panicking." Ashley laughed, she knew how stressful the labour process could be for both the mother and father.

"I should be the one who's panicking, I'm about to push a baby out of my vagina." Hanna squirmed.

Ashley requested for Hanna to put Caleb on the phone. She knew that he was probably in a bit of a state, after all it was his first child and she knew that he would want everything to go smoothly.

"Hi." Caleb greeted as Hanna handed over her phone.

"I want you to listen to me, there is no need for you to panic. When Hanna feels like her contractions are becoming stronger I want you to help her to stay calm, you know what she's like." Ashley stated.

It was true. Caleb knew that Hanna wasn't the best when it came to her pain threshold but he knew that she would pretend that she was okay when she's clearly in pain.

"Oh, I know." Caleb chuckled.

"Have you got everything ready to take to the hospital? I can pick up anything for you if you need it."

"I've doubled checked the list that Hanna made a while ago and I'm pretty certain that I have everything. I have the hospital bag for Hanna and the baby, the car seat and the pillow that Hanna will need when she's breastfeeding the baby." He confirmed.

"Well then, it looks like you are all set." Ashley replied.

"I'll call you when we are on are way to the hospital, we both want you there for the birth." Caleb assured.

Ashley was quick to jump in, "I thought Hanna said-"

Caleb cut her off, "I know what Hanna said, but do you really think that she wants you to miss the birth of your first grandchild? the only reason that she didn't want to involve is that she felt bad that my parents can't be there to witness the special moment. Believe me Ashley, there's no one else that I'd rather have in the room with me when my first child is born than the most inspirational, caring and loving women I've ever had the pleasure of having in my life."

Caleb's speech had moved Ashley to tears, "You're a special one, and you know how grateful I am for how much you've helped Hanna through the years, you mean so much to me, never forget that."

"Marrying Hanna was the best thing I've ever done in my life and we're about to have the experience of a lifetime and I'm so glad that you get to be a part of it." Caleb sniffled.

The journey that they were about to embark on would change their lives forever, he couldn't wait to meet his daughter and be the father figure to her that he never had.

"Caleb, I think it's time." Hanna managed to mumble in the middle of a painful contraction.

Caleb remembered what Ashley had told him, "Okay, let me go and put the stuff in the car and then I'll come and help you okay?"

He pressed a kiss to his wife's lips before gathering everything up and heading for the lift.

Not even two minutes later and Caleb was back at his wife's side, "You ready?"

"Ready." Hanna smiled, squeezing Caleb's hand.

The couple headed out of their apartment for the last time as a couple. The next time they would be back they would be a family.

"Let's go and have a baby…"

* * *

 **So, that's the last chapter where Hanna is pregnant. It does make me a little sad but I can't wait to write the next chapter and introduce baby Lexie and start writing fluffy chapters about Haleb as a family.**

 **I tried to include a little insight into Caleb's relationship with Ashley as I just love the love and support that they have for each other and that Ashley is like the mother Caleb never had growing up.**

 **I'd love it if you could leave a review and if you haven't already then check out my new Haleb one shot that I posted**

 **xoxo**


End file.
